thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Samwell Hill
Samwell Hill is the sellsword Captain of the Stormbreakers. He wields the Valyrian Steel Spear, Stranger's Touch. Appearance A young man who looks older than his true age. He stands at around six feet and has broad shoulders. His hair is cropped short and a dark brown but grows his whiskers which are a darker black. His eyes shine green and he has a sly smile. Biography Born in 276, Samwell Hill was the baseborn son of passion of Genna Kenning and Daemon Manwoody. They were teenagers who fell quickly in love at a tourney in the Reach. Once Samwell was old enough to leave his mother, he was sent off by the Lord of Kayce, and Genna's father to be fostered at Clifton, away from his family. The Clifton family never truly warmed to the presence of a bastard in their court, and Samwell was often left to his own devices. He felt more comfortable with the common folk around an in the castle. His favorite were the knights and men-at-arms, whom he would watch and train with. Preferring the outside of the keep at an early age, Samwell Hill often took to riding along the cliffs near the Clifton keep to avoid the uncomfortable interactions with his fosters. At 12, Samwell Hill was permitted leave to return to Kayce as a squire to a Payne and was able to reunite with his mother, who told him of his brave and chivalrous father, Daemon Manwoody. Samwell would dream of riding south to his father and taking up a sword in his service, and going on to earn glory and his father’s love. While Samwell was permitted to stay at the Kenning’s keep, he was not welcome. Often times he would face the wrath of Genna’s father, the lord of Kayce. Sam soon began to learn to hide in plain site around the large keep, and outside of it. On his fourteenth name day, after taking a drunken blow from his grandfather, Samwell had decided that was enough, and booked passage on the first ship leaving Kayce headed for the Southern Kingdoms. He arrived in Oldtown a fortnight later, and it was there he met Gerald Serry. The failed Maester was assisted by Samwell after starting a brawl with a trader from the Stormlands. Samwell convinced Gerald to join him as they sailed onwards to Dorne. They arrived in Starfall and rode North to Kingsgrave, where Daemon Manwoody, now a much older man welcomed his lost first son with open arms. He had married and sired two other trueborn sons, neither of who seemed to like Samwell very much. Where Samwell was martially adept, the Manwoody children preferred the comforts of the keep and books. Where Samwell liked jousting and riding, his two younger brothers preferred music and poetry. While Manwoody loved all his children, he was aware of his position as Lord of Kingsgrave. They were martial in nature, and he needed a son that could uphold that standard. The rumor around the keep was that Daemon Manwoody was planning on riding to Yronwood to petition his king to legitimize Samwell Hill and make him the heir of Kingsgrave. Whether by fluke or malicious intent, Daemon Manwoody fell dreadfully ill on the 10th turn of the year of 293. His oldest son, Doran, took control of the keep as regent, and Samwell soon found himself with very few friends. That night, Samwell and Gerald fled under the cover of darkness to Starfall and booked passage to Essos. Samwell Hill joined up with a sellsword company, known as the Stormbreakers. A sorry excuse for a band of warriors, the Stormbreakers lacked any sort of discipline or organization, as they were led by a drunken fool of a captain. After years of war, Samwell had quickly risen the ranks of the Stormbreakers, proving himself a capable tactician. The old drunken Myrish captain finally did himself in one night as he fell on his own blade leaving a tavern in Pentos. It was that night that Samwell was drunkenly elected captain of the Stormbreakers with a sweeping majority. He ordered his company onward and they sailed to Tyrosh in search of wealth. Timeline: 276: Samwell Hill is born at Kayce. 280: Samwell is sent to Clifton. 288: Samwell returns to Kayce. 290: Samwell leaves Kayce, meets Gerald at Oldtown, and arrives and Kingsgrave. 293: Samwell flees Kingsgrave. 294: Samwell arrives in Essos, joins the Stormbreakers. 298: Samwell is made captain of the Stormbreakers, and makes his way to Tyrosh. NPCs Gerarld Serry, 23 | Medic Zhantos Ro, 30 | Wanderer Areo Maegen, 45 | General Category:Dornish Category:Essosi Category:Westerlander Category:Sellsword